Problemas en el paraíso
by Letty Malfoy Potter
Summary: Pucca y Garu se han casado pero un antiguo clan enemigo de la familia de Garu tratará de asesinarlos, Garu debe defender a su familia, Pucca debe no dejarse engañar. Un juego para pornerlos en jaque. PuccaxGaru!
1. Prologo

**P****roblemas en el Paraíso**

**

* * *

**

**Prólogo.**

-Falta demasiado poco para tu boda, Pucca- sonrió Ching, Pucca le sonrió en respuesta.

-Estoy muy emocionada con todo esto, ya sabes-ella le acarició la mejilla con dulzura.

-Todo estará bien, Pucca-Pucca asintió-Ahora anda porque tu futuro marido te espera para ir a almorzar-Pucca se rió, se despidió y salió de la casa rumbo al restaurante donde había quedado con Garu.

-Has demorado un poco-dijo Garu.

-Ching y yo discutíamos sobre el peinado y se nos pasó la hora-le dijo sonriendo, él se rió. Ordenaron su comida y estuvieron conversando animadamente mientras comían, luego salieron a pasear un rato.

-Te amo-susurró Garu en su oído mientras la abrazaba.

-Como yo a ti-respondió Pucca-Nada podrá separarnos jamás.

-Nada.

Sin embargo ninguno de los dos sabía que su paz y felicidad sería amenazada.

**

* * *

**

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Bueno! creo que ya lo vieron ^^! Esto es el prólogo de la secuela de "A pesar del tiempo", esta vez tendrá más aventuras, enredos, nuevos personajes y nuevas personas dispuestas a separarlos! Espero que les guste!

**^Letty Evans O'Shea Swan^!**


	2. Nota

**Hola muchachas! bueno les dejo esta nota porque "Problemas en el Paraíso" será detenida momentaneamente. No es cosa de la inspiración (que tengo mucha) solo que acabo de ingresar a la universidad y estoy full, ahora estoy algo despejada asi que probablemente el viernes les mande el primer capitulo, tenganme paciencia, por favor.**

**Nos leemos.**

**^Letty Evans O'Shea Swan^**


	3. Familia

**Adivinen qien regreso JAJA xD si io xD y vengo con dos capitulos juntos :) Lamento la demora, imaginense! desde enero las tengo asi u.u soy malísima losé u.u pero antes de que sigan tratando de asesinarme les dejo el primer capitulo :)**

**A ustedes :)**

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 1:

_Familia._

**(Pucca)**

-¡Estás hermosa, Pucca!-exclamó Ching, yo me miré en el espejo y sonreí.

Traía puesto un hermoso vestido blanco con detalles azules, mi cabello estaba suelto y ondeado al final, una fina tiara se lucía entre ellos. Ching llevaba un vestido azul electrico al igual que Kami que estaba ayudando a Garu, mis dos damas. Miré todos los detalles de mi apariencia y suspiré.

-Ya no pienses en eso, Pucca-dijo Ching entendiendo el porqué de mi suspiro-A su manera te aprueban, ya sabes que lo iban a casar contigo.

-Lo sé-volví a suspirar. Hace una semana Garu me había llevado a conocer a sus padres, acomodé mi cabello y rememoré la conversación.

* * *

_-Pucca Yang-el papá de Garu se levantó de su silla y se acercó a mi, su esposa estaba a su lado._

_-Señor Feng-saludé inclinándome levemente, él me sonrió con afecto._

_-Es un gusto conocer por fin a la futura esposa de mi hijo-yo le sonreí._

_-Así que eres tú-la madre de Garu me miraba fríamente casi... despectiva, yo me estremcí y Garu pasó su brazo por mi cintura._

_-Sí, mamá, es ella-dijo Garu con firmeza, ella miró a su hijo y luego volvió a sentarse. Su padre carraspeó y nos invitó a sentarnos con ellos, empezaron a servir la cena. La conversación más iba entre Car, como me pidió que lo llamara el señor Feng, y yo; Garu solo nos miraba con una sonrisa y su madre no nos miraba. Me ponía triste el que ella no me aceptase, Car se dio cuenta y se inclinó hacia mi._

_-Así es ella-susurró y yo le sonreí._

_-El señor Gabriel-anunció la sirvienta, la mamá de Garu se levantó con una sonrisa y el gemelo americano de mi amor entró._

_-Hijo mío-lo saludó con dos besos en la mejilla-justo para acompañarnos._

_-Madre, Padre-Car inclinó la cabeza sonriendo-Hermanito y... -sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente-Mon petit amie-yo me reí y me levanté junto a Garu, me extendió una mano y yo se la dí-Han pasado años desde la última vez que te vi._

_-Lo sé, Gab-Garu nos miraba confundido-Tal vez tu padre no te lo haya dicho nunca pero nosotros tenemos negocios en común-me miró sorprendio-Gabriel es su contacto entre mis empresas._

_-Me lastimas, mon cherry-se hizo el ofendido-contacto it's very cold*._

_-Que pena-le contesté sacándole la lengua._

_-Que bonito-murmuró Lucinda, la mamá de Garu, con una sonrisa malévola-También fue tu novia, ¿Verdad, Gabriel?-la cabeza de Garu se giró hacia mi mientras yo me quedaba fría._

_-Eso fue hace mucho-dijo Gabriel con un gesto-yo sé que me quizo por parecerme a mi hermano-me sonrojé de verguenza y agaché la cabeza._

_-La comida se enfría-murmuró Garu, volvimos a sentarnos todos para comer._

_-Me dio gusto conocerte-me dijo Car mientras Garu se despedía-sé que serás una gran esposa para mi hijo._

_-Gracias, Car-saludé._

* * *

-¿Lista?-Abyo entró en el cuarto, me miró y sonrió.

-Estás bonita-dijo.

-Gracias-contesté sonriendo.

-Tu papá te espera, ha llegado la hora-yo tragué saliva y salí del cuarto junto a Ching.

_

* * *

_

-¿Así que tú y Gabriel?-yo suspiré, ya me lo esperaba.

_-Fue hace tiempo, Garu-contesté tomando su mano._

_-Lo entiendo-dijo-pero tengo una pregunta-yo volví a suspirar._

_-¿Cuál es?-le dije._

_-¿En serio estuviste con él porque se parecía a mi?-yo me reí._

* * *

-¿Preparada?-me preguntó mi padre cuando llegué junto a él y tomé su brazo.

-Preparada-la marcha nupcial sonó y entré.

**

* * *

**

(Garu)

-Presentando a los señores Garu y Pucca Feng-la gente aplaudió y nosotros entramos. Varias personas vinieron a felicitarnos, yo sostuve la mano de Pucca en todo momento y cuando la miré sus ojos desbordaban felicidad.

-Felicidades, mon petite-dijo Gabriel abrazándola, ella se rió y le correspondió-felicidades, hermanito-lo abracé-te has ganado una gran mujer-susurró yo le sonreí-pero no digas Daniel nunca-sonrió y se fue ¿Daniel?

-El brindis-susurró Pucca y fuimos hacia ahí. Las palabras de mi hermano se fueron de mi mente y me dediqué a disfrutar plenamente de nuestra fiesta.

**

* * *

**

*Es muy frío.

Bueno, este el primer capitulo y para mañana o más bien mirando la ora (02:21 a.m.) en unas horas más pongo el segundo xD que se llama: Daniel Cavalie.

**Adios :)**

**^Letty Evans O'Shea Swan^**


	4. Daniel Cavalie

**Hola, pos, lamento no publicar ayer pero tuve un problma qon mis ojitos u.u casi se qedan sin sqritora u.u pro bno, vamos aqui qon el capitulo.**

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 2:_Daniel Cavalie._

**

* * *

**

(Garu)

Veía Pucca dormir apoyada en mi pecho, habíamos pasado cuatro días maravillosos, cuatro días de las dos semanas que íbamos a pasar juntos en Cancún. Suspiré y miré por la ventana, las cosas habían sucedido muy rápido.

_

* * *

_

-He pasado días maravillosos-me dijo Pucca sentándose a mi lado, yo le atraje hacia mi.

_-Yo también, mi amor-le contesté besándola._

_BUM!. Nos incorporamos con rápidez. La mitad del cuarto estaba destruido y una espada cruzada con un pergamino estaba clavada en medio._

_-Cavalie-susurré._

* * *

-¿Ya llegamos?-preguntó mi esposa (como me encantaba esa palabra) restregándose los ojos.

-Ya casi, amor-contesté con dulzura,ella me sonrió luego me miró con preocupación.

-¿Qué crees que nos dirán?-preguntó, yo suspiré otra vez.

-No lo sé pero creo que veo más o menos por donde va-ella me miró con angustia y se recargó en mi pecho.

-Estaremos juntos en todo-dijo con firmeza pero la sentía temblar.

-No hay nada que temer, Pucca-le dije abrazándola. Llegamos justo en ese momento, bajamos del avión y vimos a mi padre junto a mi hermano, los dos estaban serios.

-¿Estás bien, mon cherry?-le dijo tendiéndole la mano, ella la tomó.

-Sí, Gab-respondió, él pasó un brazo por sus hombros y la hizo entrar en el carro.

-¿Y tú, hermanito?-yo asentí, él me respondió y entró en el carro.

-En la casa hablaremos-dijo mi padre, yo no respondí y entré en el auto.

El camino estuvo silencioso, solo Pucca y Gabriel que hablaban en susurros. No me molestaba que ellos se hablaran solo que... ¿Por qué tenían que susurrar? Llegamos a la casa y bajamos en silencio, Pucca se abrazó a mi y yo besé sus cabellos. Mi madre nos esperaba en el estudio con el semblante intranquilo.

-¿Están bien?-preguntó, yo asentí.

-Queremos saber que sucede-dije, mi padre nos indico que nos sentaramos, mi madre tomó posición a su lado y Gabriel se sentó a lado de mi esposa.

-Sabes de quien es el signo, ¿no?-asentí y él suspiró-Los Cavalie nos han declarado la guerra ninja.

-¡¿Qué?-exclamé levantándome-¡¿Por qué?

-Por mi-dijo alguien entrando.

**

* * *

**

(Pucca)

Mi cuerpo se quedó rígido al escuchar esa voz y me giré como en cámara lenta, ahí estaba él. Seguía teniendo esos bellos ojos azules que tan bien lo caracterizaban, su piel blanca resplandecía con aquella luz especial que siempre había admirado, su cabello rubio caía un poco más largo de como lo recordaba pero con esos mismos rayos dorados que había acariciado. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron y los recuerdos me invadieron.

_

* * *

_

-Hoy soy Romeo y tú mi Julieta-dijo y yo me reí mirándolo desde mi balcón.

_-Te pillarán, Daniel, y yo estaré en problemas-dije en voz baja pero con una gran sonrisa._

_-No me importa, Pucca Julieta-me carcajeé a mi pesar._

_-¿Pucca?-escuché la voz de mi papá llamándome._

_-Vete, ahí viene-le dije con urgencia._

_-Volveré por ti, cariño mío-dijo mandándome un beso y se fue corriendo._

_-¿Pucca?¿Estás con alguien?-preguntó mi papá entrando._

_-No, hablaba con Ching por teléfono-le contesté sonriendo._

_

* * *

_

-Ya es hora de dormir, cariño-yo asentí.

_-¡No, Dan!-grité riéndome-me has mojado toda la ropa-me quejé, él se rió y me abrazó._

_-Estás preciosa-me susurró, yo le sonreí-te amo, Pucca._

_-Yo también, Daniel-contesté._

* * *

Mi cuerpo temblaba mientras no dejabamos de mirarnos, sentí a Gabriel tenso a mi lado y Garu tomó mi mano, yo miré los ojos de mi esposo que me miraba con ternura y confusión, yo me relajé ante su mirada y me senté nuevamente (ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando me paré), Gabriel hizo un gesto de molestia y Garu lo estudió con la mirada.

-Él es Daniel Cavalie-mi esposo se tensó ante su nombre y su rostro se volvió frío-él se fue de aquella casa hace mucho y yo lo acepté como discípulo pero su padre cree que lo he secuestrado y ha declarado la guerra.

-Debemos hacer algo para detenerlo-dijo Garu mirando a su padre, yo tenía la mirada en mis manos-¿Irá él?

-No-contestó Daniel con simpleza-su padre me ha asignado una tarea.

-Es cierto-contestó Car-tenemos que planear, Garu, te necesito al frente.

-¡¿Al frente?-grité levantándome-¿Qué tratas de decir, Car, mandarlo a la lucha?

-Garu es el mejo ninja que tenemos, Pucca-me dijo con dureza-lo necesitamos-yo lo miré con las lágrimas aflorando, Garu suspiró.

-Necesito un momento a solas con mi esposa-dijo, Daniel me miró con sorpresa.

**

* * *

**

(Garu)

-¿Su esposa?-dijo con sobresalto. Yo lo miré confundido y un recuerdo vino a mi mente.

_

* * *

_

-Felicidades, mon petite-dijo Gabriel abrazándola, ella se rió y le correspondió-felicidades, hermanito-lo abracé-te has ganado una gran mujer-susurró yo le sonreí-pero no digas Daniel nunca-sonrió y se fue ¿Daniel?

* * *

-Si-respondí con frialdad y salí junto con Pucca, entramos a nuestro cuarto y puse el seguro. Me giré para preguntarle quien demonios era ese Daniel pero ella me abrazó y empezó a sollozar, me quedé en blanco y la rodeé con mis brazos.

-¡No quiero que te vayas!-sollozó, yo suspiré y la separé para mirarla a los ojos.

-No tengo opción, Pucca-le dije con dulzura-es necesario que vaya, debemos acabar con esto-ella volvió a llorar con fuerza. Al rato se calmó y se quedó callada-¿Pucca?

-¿Si?-respondió en un susurro.

-¿Quién es Daniel?-pregunté y ella se tensó.

**

* * *

**

Segundo capi prometido para ayer pero no pude entregarlo. Espero qe les guste ^^ las coss se nos ponen sabrosas xD El siguiente capi se llama:

_**Guardián.**_

**^Letty Evans O'Shea Swan ^**


End file.
